Rough Seas
by TemporalHeat
Summary: Something strange is going on at the Xavier's School for Gifted Children. (I know it's a super long chapter, but I intend for quite a story, So stick with me on this. Contains Original Character; I know this isn't everyone's cup of tea! Feel free to leave a word or 2 of a review:) )


1

She was restless again. Well, more like she was having a nightmare again. Wade gently pushed the covers off and slid out of bed. He grabbed his track pants and looked at her with sad eyes before he closed the door quietly. He could hear her muffled moans down the hall. He walked a bit faster. Every night since the… Incident. They'd taken to calling it that because no one really knew what exactly happened. It was all over so quickly, and Logan hadn't been seen since, so it wasn't looking good for him, plus they hadn't got a clear picture as to what had happened.

Wade wasn't surprised to find Remy in the kitchen, sat at the bar nursing a small glass with whiskey in it. "Can't sleep, Mon Amie?" he said quietly. Wade pulled a similar glass from the cupboard and helped himself to more than a shot of whiskey. As they both sat in the silence of the small upstairs kitchen, which was staff only, they both heard the inevitable, and slightly panicked muffled shouts getting louder and louder. Remy sighed. "She needs real help, you know. More than we can give her." Wade sighed. "She'll be here in the morning."

It was the same every night. She was in the danger room, walking through a dark corridor. It was always the same. Logan just appeared from out of nowhere. She smiled. She started to breathe faster. She tensed her body, preparing to spar with him. There was something wrong, though, his eyes, it wasn't Logan. It wasn't her Logan. "Logan..?" He strode over to her, with his claws out, they didn't look right either. He was right in front of her and with one swift strike, his claws penetrated her lung, her kidney, her liver on her left side. She stumbled back, slid off his claws. She reached out to grab his arm, to get any sort of balance. She fell against the wall. He turned and walked away without a word. Her breathing became strained. She watched him turn a corner and disappear. She tried to call out but she couldn't, she coughed out a mouthful of blood. "Help…!" she croaked.

And then she was awake. She was sweating and breathing hard. Her bed was empty again. "Wade?" she whispered. No answer. She swung her legs out and sat up slowly. Her side ached, her hip ached, her head was swimming. She gingerly got to her feet, and felt the unfortunately familiar pain shoot right through her body. She sat back down on the bed. She reached her hand out and focused on the handle of the balcony door. It started to shake. She concentrated, and the handle rattled violently, she squinted her eyes and really concentrated and the handle flipped down and the door swung open slowly. She felt the breeze rush in, over her body, cooling her and the room almost instantly.

She sighed her relief. It was hard to do anything telepathically now. But she could still manage it. She closed her eyes and appreciated the breeze for a couple of minutes. Her heart rate had slowed, her pain had subsided somewhat and her head felt less drowsy with sleep and nightmares and fear and confusion. She started to concentrate again. She let her mind wonder down the hall to the kitchen where she hoped he'd be, and there he was. She felt the familiar warmth he emitted towards her. She touched his mind with hers and smiled when he jumped a little. Wade was still a little surprised when he felt her reaching for him and thought _Oh you're awake… I'll come and help you… Do you need help..? I'm so worried about you... I wish I could help you... I wish I could fix you…_

She stopped listening and came back to herself. He was worried, she knew that, but she hoped that her powers would get back to normal soon and then she could use Wade's healing factor and bingo, she'd be back to her old self again. She missed her powers. She missed using her telekinesis to make herself an iced tea, she missed listening to the students thoughts to hear the latest gossip, and she missed using Wade's healing factor, or playing with Jubilee's fireworks, or playing with the clouds with Ororo. Leeching powers was such a horrid term, but that was technically what she did. Charles described it as telepathically tapping into their powers, and she much preferred that.

Wade opened the door quietly. "Babe..?" Fin opened her eyes. "I need a… I need you to help me…" She looked down at the ground. He smiled as he walked to her to gently scoop her up in his arms. As he waited outside the bathroom, he hummed quietly. Nothing in particular, just hummed. He thought back to when he found her in the hall during the last danger room session. She was slumped half against the wall, half sprawled on the ground. He heard her gurgle as she tried to breath. His rage was building faster than he could control it, then he saw a pool of blood forming under the side she was holding with her arm. And then he vanished. He knew exactly who he was looking for. Logan would not get away with this. What the hell was he thinking just leaving her there without sticking around to make sure she healed!? He'd seen them play rough before, but The Wolverine was always sure she had healed before they'd finish. He teleported left, and straight, then right, then straight. What the hell. He hated mazes. He hated this maze. He knew he had to have come this way. But a frikkin' maze? He hated mazes! Then he heard the familiar voice of the computerized announcer, "Session terminated." Wade looked around, Remy was knelt down next to her and Ororo was stood behind him with her communicator in her hand.

He came back to reality when he heard the bathroom door creak open. He smiled at her. As he carried her back to their room he had an idea. He held her tighter and teleported. Fin hated teleporting. He set her down next to him on the roof. She looked up at the stars. Wade put his arm around her, half worried about her getting cold, half worried that she would fall back if he wasn't careful. "Wade, how do you know exactly what I need?" He thought for a second and laughed. "I'm psychic?" he offered. She smiled. Not a grimace that he was used to of late, her smile. His smile. "You know, Fin, I didn't think you'd manage to help me feel… Normal. I've never hid my doubts, right?" She shook her head, her long brown hair tickling his arm as she did. "Are you too cold?" She shook her head again. She snuggled in closer to him. He liked that. He held her close.

Affinity let her mind wonder back to when she first met Wade. Deadpool. He was so obnoxious and completely insane. Literally. She was sat in her office when the door burst open and Logan stormed in. "I found him but… Fin… He's fucking insane." Fin rolled her eyes and stood up from her desk "Well let's go say hi, shall we?" Logan wasn't pleased. Fin took no notice, he was rarely in a good mood lately, and she wasn't interested as to why right now. She turned off her PC and stood up. "Shall we?" she said as she walked past him.

She went through the main corridor of the lower part of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, and up the left side of the staircase. It was quiet in the school, the start of summer; all the kids were either at home or on holidays with Emma and Ororo. Remy was visiting New Orleans, probably gambling and he brought Peter and Bobby with him, "to show them the sights and sounds" he had said. There was only Her, Logan, Charles and Hank at the school right now and that suited her just fine. Fin liked it when it was quiet.

Fin opened the door to the Professor's study where she saw Deadpool sat on the desk, throwing a paper weight up and catching it again. He stopped when he saw her. Fin smiled, "Welcome to the Institute, Wade." She said as she held out her hand to shake his. He disappeared and almost instantly reappeared in front of her. Fin jumped. "Teleporting. Right." Wade laughed "BOOM BABY! I'm the 'Pool. Pleased to meet you hot stuff, you're Affinity, right? Logan told me absolutely nothing about you, but that's probably because he still loves you." Fin was slightly taken aback. Of course she knew that but having it said out loud by anyone made it too real, and she didn't want to deal with that right now.

Fin sat down in one of the chairs beside the professor's desk. Deadpool stayed standing. "So you wanna fix me huh? Brave lady." He snorted. Fin smiled. "We believe that you deserve at least a chance at a… life. Here, with us. We can help you get that. But you have to be willing Wade, I promise it won't be invasive. Well, physically at least." Deadpool sat on the desk again, and crossed his legs. "And what do you get out of this babe, by the look of this place, you hardly have a hit for me. What does he get out of this?" Wade motioned at Logan, who was stood, with his arms crossed at the door. Fin rolled her eyes, "Logan, what do you get out of this?" she asked, with a hint of frustration. "Grief, probably." He replied. Fin looked at Deadpool as he sat thinking about the offer. She touched his mind with hers. He hardly noticed the intrusion. _There has to be something… There's a catch… Don't let them fool you… Could be a way out… What if she manages to do it though… Could change your life…_ His thoughts were so messy, and so contradictory. _Come on_ she said to him, _silently. Trust them… Trust her… She wants to help, what's the worst that could happen?_

Twenty minutes later they were down stairs, in what looked like a hospital room. White, sterile, surgical yet quite dimly lit. Fin had the room set up. There was a table in the middle of the room, covered in white sheets, and a chair sat at the head of it. "Ok Wade, can you take off your shirt for me please?" She touched his thoughts for only a second as she sat in the chair, to see how he reacted to her question. It was utter chaos in there. She had her work cut out for her. Wade took off his shirt, He wore a mask, and kept it on. She hoped he might take it off, since it was just the two of them now. His body was a mess. They weren't joking when they said his cancer had destroyed him. She held in a wince. "And…" She hesitated, "The mask too if you don't mind."

_Fuck why the mask, she sees my face and she'll run a mile… Face only a mother could love doesn't even start… Can I say no…? Want to say no… Just say no… I can't say no, can I…?_ Fin was shocked he was actually arguing with himself. "Wade, I don't want to intrude but really, I'm trying to help you, remember?" He sighed, and slipped off his mask. Fin didn't move her face at all as she looked at him. He had amazingly deep brown eyes. "Could you lie down here please?" He lay down and closed his eyes. Fin figured he didn't want to see her reaction when she'd have a good look at his scarring. She let her face relax a bit. "And… No pain? At all?" she asked, amazed at the extent of the cancerous marks on his body. "Nope, I'm as spring as a chicken, babe." He smiled. Fin liked his smile. Even though she figured it was a smile of fear of rejection, it suited him.

Fin decided it looked like 3rd degree burns. Burns she could deal with. She hoped this would react the same. A couple of years ago, a family brought their daughter to her, hoping she might be able to psychically alter her burns with her psychic powers, as skin grafts weren't covered by their healthcare. She did what she could and she was pleased, as was the family, with the result. Faded red blotches were much easier to hide with make-up and turned out to be much cheaper for the family. Fin thought at the very least she might make some money on the side. Fin put her hands on either side of his head and closed her eyes. She didn't know where to start.

"Babe, you wanna go back in yet?" Wade said, bringing Fin back to the roof of the school. Back to the searing pain that had built up in her side and her back brought on by the chill of the night. "Yes." She said, quietly. He put both his arms around her and not a second later they were sat on their bed again. Wade got up and closed the door of the balcony and turned back to her, lifted her slightly and nestled her back into the covers. He got in on the other side of her and held her close and they both drifted off to sleep again.

In the morning, Moira was to arrive. Moira McTaggert was sure she had an idea as to why Fin's powers were failing, and Fin was annoyed she had waited this long to come to the school, since she could barely walk, let alone travel to Scotland. Moira was a strange person in Fin's eyes. She meant everything that she said, and she only ever said exactly what she meant. Fin wasn't used to that, and she respected Moira for it. But her disinclination to travel to New York had really confused Fin. Either way, it was going to be solved now, and Fin would get better.

Her alarm went off at 6.30am. Emma was going to the airport at 10am to collect Moira, so Fin wanted to be ready. And it took her a long time to do anything these days. She nudged Wade. "Wake up." Nothing. "Wade seriously, it's time to get up." Still nothing. She slowly flipped over to face him. His eyes were open. "Morning beautiful," he smiled. "Oh! You're awake!" she said, slightly annoyed he didn't answer her. "So is it a shower first or breakfast," he asked as he got out of bed. He had a troubled look on his face. "Wade, what's the matter?" she asked. She reached out to his mind before she even knew she was doing it. _Hope this works… I'll fucking end Moira if she can't figure it out… So worried… Love her… Love her… God I love her…_ Fin smiled, she didn't want him to know she heard all that, but she liked it anyway. She was falling for him too. He'd been her rock for the past two months, never leaving her side, always there to help her. She knew he'd had offers of 'work' and he'd turned them all down. She didn't approve of his being a mercenary but she also knew it was his job, and he did it exceptionally well. "Nothing's the matter, babe, really, now. Shower, or eggs and soldiers?" Fin laughed. She knew full well he had no idea how to even boil the kettle let alone boil eggs. She appreciated the sentiment.

She sat out on the porch with a cup of coffee in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Fin didn't feel like eating. She listened to the birds that had made the garden of the estate their home and in the far off distance; she could hear the sleepy town of North Salem waking up for another day. Emma sat down in the chair next to her. "How are you feeling, darling?" she asked with her pretty English accent. "I'm tired. And scared. Mostly tired I guess," Fin replied. Emma smiled at her and lit a cigarette. "I'm sure it'll all work out marvelously, and then poor Wade can stop being your personal slave my dear," she said, jokingly.

At 12.30pm, Fin was laying on a white operating table. Hank and Moira were scrubbed up, ready for her 'exploratory surgery', as well as Emma, who was playing nurse. Her heart was racing. Through the glass to her right, in the observation room she saw all her friends. Everyone she loved in the world. Remy was sat next to Ororo, with his arm around her. Bobby and Peter were sat with Jubilee in between them, each holding her hands; her eyes were red raw with crying. Professor Xavier sat to the far right. Silent, yet sending her waves of love and hope and confidence in his colleague, Moira. And Wade. He was leaning against the wall at the back, his arms folded, and staring at the ground. Fin felt bad, she wanted to comfort them, tell them she'd be fine, good as new, in a few hours. Realistically though, Fin knew this could be the beginning of the end of her. She was deteriorating, and they all knew it. After the Incident, she was in pain, but it had been bearable, in the following 6 weeks she'd gotten to the stage where she couldn't walk far unaided. She looked at her friends, her family and she felt the love they had for her. And she tried to reciprocate it with her eyes. Everyone she loved. Except Logan. Fin knew exactly where he was, but she dared not tell anyone. Remy and Wade would certainly go and find him, and she didn't want that. She'd heard far too much in Wade's head exactly what he wanted to do when he saw Logan next, and she could only imagine it was the same for Remy.

Emma placed an oxygen mask over her face, and said, "Count down from one hundred dear, and have a nice nap." Fin remembered getting to ninety-seven. She started to hear voices whispering. "…but what does it mean?" she heard a male voice ask. She couldn't place it. "Basically, she's been poisoned. It was probably on Logan's claws. And just like I first said to you Charles, when it became apparent she wasn't healing like she should have, even without your healing factor, Wade," Moira had found the answer she went looking for. "You're not answering my question though, Doc, I want to know what I can do to fix this. To fix her." Wade was getting agitated. "Wade, these things take time," She heard Charles say. "GOD DAMNIT CHARLES, WE DON'T HAVE TIME!" Wade said what they didn't want to hear. They stopped talking and Fin slipped back into her dreamless sleep.

She tried opening her eyes. It was dark. She reached out her mind to see if anyone was around. She touched Wade's mind but he was asleep. Fin wanted to get up. She knew this would hurt. She clenched her teeth and sat up. Ok, not as much pain as she had expected. The anesthetic must be still in her body, she thought. She looked around the room. Wade was asleep in a chair next to her bed. She was hooked up to an IV, and some other monitors. She concentrated on the monitor. She heard the plug slide out of the outlet on the wall. After she had untangled herself from everything attached to her, she figured she should make the most of the anesthetic as long as she could, and she slid from the bed, until she felt her feet hit the ground. Dull pain but nothing unbearable yet. She mentally held her body weight as she stood up. The uninterrupted sleep had done a lot for her telepathic powers, and right now she was grateful for that. She floated out the room and down the corridor. She was downstairs. She made her way to the lift, and pressed the button. The lift doors opened almost silently. She floated into the small space, and pressed the button that would bring her to the top floor. When the door opened on the 4th floor, she reached out with her mind, silence. Perfect. She floated part way down until she got to her room. She opened the door before she got to it, and closed it silently behind her.

Fin took out some clothes to get dressed. She put on some black jeans and a black cashmere jumper she had gotten for Christmas off Ororo, she had exquisite taste. She took her long jacket out and left it on the bed. Next she pulled out some boots and left the next to the door. Fin brushed her hair as she sat at her dressing table, and checked the time, 4am. After she had tied her hair in a satisfactory pony, she opened the top drawer and took out a notepad and a pen, and a small colourful box. She wrote a quick note;

Wade,

I've gone away for a while, gone to find Logan, I'm pretty sure I know where he is, and if it's true that I have been poisoned, the best place to find a antidote, is where he is now. I don't know how long I'll be gone; I guess it depends on how quickly I can find him. I'll call when I land, I'll speak to you soon. Love you all,

Affinity xx

Fin folded it and left it on her dresser. Hopefully Wade would figure to come looking for her here, when he realised she wasn't in the infirmary. She opened the box and took out her passport, a credit card and a small make up pouch, which she emptied back into her drawer. Fin stood up, and floated over to her wardrobe. She took out a knapsack and put her things into it, including the now empty pouch. She grabbed a few new pairs of underwear and stuffed those in too. She grabbed her boots and sat on the edge of her bed. As she zipped up the first, she heard a door open and someone rushed past her bedroom. Fin held her breath. She quickly threw her knapsack on her back and grabbed her other boot and started to put it on. She heard someone running back down the hallway, and stop at her door.

As the door flew open, the light flicked on. Remy walked into the room, and looked around. "Cher you in here?" Fin remembered the note she had left and from her vantage point of the centre of the ceiling, Fin looked at the note, and mentally moved it. It slid under the box that was still on the table. Remy didn't notice. She hoped he wouldn't look up. He walked over to the balcony door and opened it, took a step out, and called "Cher?" Fin floated closer to the wall, above the door Remy had just gone through. He came back into the room and walked towards the en suite. He held his ear to it for a second and knocked, Fin smiled. At least he didn't want to burst into anything, and she appreciated that. As Remy was occupied with being polite, Fin slipped out the balcony door, and floated up to the roof. She sat for a second, and closed her eyes. She took the note out from under the box, and left it on the seat in front of her dressing table. Next she had to get to her office. She floated over the roof, to the back of the school and down a storey. Fin balanced on the sill, as she unlocked the window. She had to hurry because she knew they'd look in here soon too. She floated into her office. She turned on her PC and took out a USB storage device from her pocket. As she found the documents she wanted, she copied them onto her device. She opened a drawer and took out a tablet. She stored it in her knapsack and started to tap her nails as she waited for her PC to copy the information.

She heard the door at the end of the hallway fly open and hit the wall. She barely heard footsteps running down the hall, so she knew it must be Wade. She willed the PC to copy faster. Just as the files had finished copying, Fin had floated up to the ceiling of her office, and unplugged her PC. She left the device in, hoping he wouldn't notice it. Wade strode round the room. Fin held her breath as he looked through the open window. She was grateful she hadn't switched on any lights. As he turned to leave the room, Wade looked at the PC. Fin hated this. She hated that she had to leave him like this but she knew that if she had any chance of finding Logan, it wouldn't involve Wade. He'd dive in, guns blazing and she needed Logan to lead her to what she thought was the person she needed the antidote from. And Wade would burst in there too, guns blazing, only she wouldn't survive, unlike Logan. Wade held his hand over the back of the monitor. He strode out of the room and started at a fast pace down the hallway. Fin pulled her device free of the PC and into her pocket. She floated back down to the ground and over to the other side of her desk. She picked through some keys in a bowl until she found the one she was looking for. Fin went back out of the window and down to the garage. This bit she knew would be tricky. Wade was most certainly on his way down here, she was amazed he didn't go through the window. She had to hurry.

As she floated down through the gardens and into the black dark courtyard, Fin saw lights flick on throughout the mansion. On the ground floor, most of the lights were now on. She felt so bad. She knew what this would be doing to her friends. And she was sorry. As the garage door flew open and the light clicked on, Fin clicked the button on the key, and flicked her wrist, so the cover over her Lexus LFA flew into the wall and draped down to the ground, half covering a bench that was used for working on and storing various spare parts. As she climbed into her car, she figured she had one more stop to make before she got on any planes, and that was to a drug store, to try and get herself some more pain killers. If she was going to travel, she'd need to not be in pain. Fin started the engine, which roared to life quite nicely. She didn't hesitate, she pushed her foot into the accelerator, and she sped out of the garage unnecessarily fast. As she almost flew down the drive way, Fin checked her rear view. Wade was stood in the light of the garage, watching her drive away, and the note she had left in their bedroom gently fell to the ground.

If she didn't feel bad before, she felt like shit now.

Before all this, before the incident, Logan had travelled to Japan, to visit a friend of his who was dying. Fin offered to go with him, but Wade still needed her, and she hated to leave him. When he got back he was different, more recluse than normal. He didn't want to run danger room sessions with them anymore, except once. And the result was Fin's near death. Before she passed out, she had touched Logan's mind, very briefly, and she heard it clear as day. Well she saw it more like; green angry buzzing in his head. When she came to, Fin had gone into Cerebro and found Logan in Japan again. It wasn't difficult for her; she knew his brain more than she knew her own. She also noted this Viper. She was constantly with Logan, every waking moment. Logan's mind wasn't his own though. He didn't spare a thought for his friends, his life, nothing. She had poisoned him too. Fin knew what she had to do, and she wanted to do it while she still had strength. Mostly, she wanted to save someone she loved dearly. Even though Logan had broken her heart, Fin still loved him, and she knew he still loved her. It was only by chance she hadn't let her guard down and taken him back after what he did to her more than a year ago. Chance and Wade. Fin thought they were happy together, her and Logan. They'd known each other since… well since either of them could remember. She loved him. He loved her. Or so she thought.

The days that followed Wade's arrival at the school, were hectic to say the least. Logan stayed away from him, Charles asked about his progress, but mostly left Fin to help him. Wade struggled with his feelings, sometimes physically. Fin figured she'd make herself available to him whenever he needed her. For so many years he'd had voices in his head, and he'd gotten used to them. Fin figured he was lonely. One night after he'd been in the school about two weeks, she was rudely awoken by Wade shaking her. "Hey, hey, hey lady, hey, wake up hey, heyheyheyhey.." Fin wasn't great with waking up. "M'wake. Whaswrong" she mumbled. "Um, got a minute?" he said quietly. Fin sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Sure." She forced herself to say. "Okay so." Wade plonked himself down on her bed. "You said you guys have a gym right? All I saw was a real empty room and a treadmill. I'm gonna need like, weights and stuff. And targets. Gotta stay sharp, y'know? And stuff." Fin forced her eyes open and looked at him in the dim light. "Wade…" she started. She realised he was just lonely. "Sure, you just make a list of what you want and we'll get it." Wade looked taken aback. "Oh, just like that? Well since you're awake do you wanna play some video games or something?" Fin smiled. "Ok, get out and let me get dressed." She threw on some sweatpants and a light dressing gown.

She plodded down to the kitchen, following the smell of coffee. Wade had a cup already in his hand and was shooing her back down the hall to the games room. "Hang on, I need a cigarette with this." She grabbed the cup off him and went back into her room, opened the balcony door and sat in her wrought iron patio chair, put her cup down on the table and appreciated it was summer. She pulled her cigarettes out of her pocket and put them onto the table while she sipped her coffee. "You know babe, those things'll kill ya." Fin didn't realise he had followed her out here. "Heh.. Gotta die of something right?" Wade let out a laugh. "Sure do." He sat in the chair opposite her. "So, who you gotta do to get a room with a view like this, huh?" He looked at her, hoping. She laughed and lit a cigarette. "That would be me." She said, seriously. Wade's face lit up and he smiled, "Oh yeah? Well that's great to know!" Fin let out a laugh. "If you want one of these rooms along here," she motioned the 4 other balconies along the wall of the building, "you're gonna have to speak to Hank, Charles, Emma or Ororo." Wade took a sharp intake of breath. "Oooh, furry, frosty, windy or wheels." He joked. "I'd prefer you." He joked with a cheeky smile. Fin was getting quite fond of that smile. "Oh stop." She said waving her hand. "I think Logan might kill me a few times though. He loves doing that you know." Fin laughed. "You goad him Wade, Logan's… Well… Logan is Logan." She touched his mind for a few seconds, Wade was thinking about how he could get her to take him seriously enough to actually hit on her, but not too seriously enough to get rejected. Fin smiled. "So what games are we playing?" Wade grinned wider still.

She parked her Lexus in an alley, right next to a drug store. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She imagined herself in the back room, where they keep the good stuff. She found it, and grabbed some syringes and needles too. She maneuvered them through the ventilation system. Fin opened her eyes and clicked the trigger to open her window. She held out her hand and the morphine, syringes and needles fell into it. She opened her knapsack and put them into her empty make up pouch. She turned the engine back on and drove back through the town, towards the airport. Fin kept thinking about Wade. She should have said goodbye to him properly. She wanted to hold him. Give him a kiss. Tell him she loved him. She started to resent Logan for all of this. She was more determined than ever to find him, and get this fixed and sorted so she could go back to Wade and do some living. She thought she might take him on holiday somewhere, just the two of them. Maybe the Bahamas, or Europe. Or Egypt. They had both been to these places, but not together. It'd be nice for them to spend some time together alone, and somewhat normal. Fin felt a tear fall down her cheek. She hadn't realised the pain in her side had really started to come back with a vengeance. She'd appreciated the relief.

Fin had taken the drugs before she got to the airport. She went to the hanger where the school's private jet is housed. She hired a pilot but had to wait for him to arrive, so she had an hour to kill. While she waited, she took out her tablet. 6am. She wouldn't be in Tokyo for quite some time. Fin decided to check in with someone, but who? Charles perhaps, but he would insist she brought Remy and possibly Ororo along, and Fin didn't want that. Emma she figured, she could keep a secret, and was passive enough that she probably wouldn't come looking for her. Just a quick call to tell her to let everyone know she was fine. 30 seconds at most. She tapped in Emma's number and hit send. It rang twice before she answered. "Fin?" she whispered, "Where the bloody hell are you?" Fin smiled, "Doesn't matter, just checking in, how is everyone?" Emma laughed quietly, "Well, they have a search party put together, they think you're gone mad, planning to bring you back and dose you up with god knows what. Charles doesn't think you're up to… whatever it is you're up to." She said. "And… Wade?" Emma paused. "I… haven't seen him. Remy was the last to see him I think and that was about half an hour ago." Fin's heart skipped a beat. "Oh shit, Emma, where the hell is he?" Emma let out a sigh, "Let me ask around, I'll call you back in two." She hung up. Shit. Fin had a fair idea of Wade's whereabouts. Wade wasn't an idiot. He would figure to come here eventually, but did she have enough time to wait for the pilot to get here?

Fin thought fast, could she make it to Japan by herself? She figured she could if she tried. She knew how to fly the plane, but if the drugs wore off and she passed out. That wouldn't help at all. She had to figure out where he was. Her tablet beeped. Emma was calling back. "Emma, tell me you found him." "Sorry darling, he's not in the mansion. Heading to cerebro, I'll let you know." And she hung up again. Fin had a bad feeling, and it was getting worse. She couldn't place it. She decided to turn off all the lights and close the jet's door. Had he made it here already? She rushed up to the cockpit and held out her hand towards the hanger's huge door which was open. She mentally started to force it down. It groaned and protested against her telekinesis at first, but started to slide easier when it got about half way down. The weight of the door finished off closing it. Fin sat down in the pilot's seat and sighed relief. She still had a bad feeling though. She closed her eyes and reached out to the minds around her. Two guards were on duty, the same ones who had let her pass into the hanger area where the plane was. She could only find one though. Where was the other? Then suddenly the mind of the first guard disappeared too. Shit. That's not good, she thought. Then clear as day, she felt him. Wade had killed the guards, and was running across the runway towards the hanger. Fin smiled. There was someone else with him too. She couldn't feel the other mind though. Remy. She felt a rush of love towards her friends. But she was disappointed they hadn't let her do this herself. Out of everyone in the mansion, they were the two who hated Logan the most for what he had done to her.

Fin sighed. Well there was nothing she could do about it now. She went back to the seating area of the plane, and picked up her tablet, and pressed Emma's name again. She didn't answer but Fin left a message after the beep, "Em, they're both here, which you'll already know by the time you get this message. My pilot is arriving at 7, and then we're off to Tokyo. Logan is there with some woman called Viper? Try and find out everything you can about her because I'm going to have to kill her." Fin hung up and went over to the bar. She poured three whiskeys, drank one back, and poured another. She sat down and waited for them.

"Cher, we know you're in there, open the door." Fin smiled. She stay sat where she was and pushed the door open with her mind. Wade was up the stairs faster than Remy. "Babe!" He shouted, and pulled her up and held her. Fin felt a dull, mild stab in her hip, she tensed to wait for the rest of the pain, but there was nothing. She held him tighter. "I'm sorry I felt like I had to do this alone. It's not his fault." She said, to the both of them. Wade pulled back from her. "And what if you'd have died huh? I'd have to live in that place without you, or go back to what I was before?" Fin felt bad, she hadn't considered it was her mental blocks, and her telepathy that had given Wade his life back. Remy had found his glass of whiskey and quietly sat near the back. Fin smiled at him. "What's your excuse, Cajun boy?" she smiled at him. Remy raised his glass and said "I'm here for the fun of it, Cher." There was bitterness in his voice Fin couldn't place right then. But before she had time to think about it Wade pulled her back round to him and was kissing her. It was a soft but urgent kiss, he wanted her to know he was here for her because he cared about her, and he appreciated everything she had done for him, and he appreciated her ass in those jeans. She pulled that right out of his head.

The pilot arrived at 7.15, they were in the air by 7.20. Fin sat next to the window and was watching the bright morning sunlight dance over New York. Wade sat next to her with his guns on his lap, and his katanas on the chair in front of them. She idly let her hand intertwine with Wade's, twisting her fingers around his. He squeezed her hand and thought really loudly Fin, I can't believe you were going to do this on your own. She smiled, and thought back, I'm sorry. I should have told you where I was going. Wade's face got serious. Where are we going? Fin smiled Tokyo. Wade look troubled but seemed ok with their destination. After an hour of blankly staring out the window, and another few shots of whiskey, Remy drifted off to sleep. Fin looked at Wade. We can't hurt him, you know that right? Wade smiled and thought very clearly about what he wanted to do to Logan. Fin was worried, but she knew she had to trust Wade wouldn't tear him to too many pieces.

Wade was in the school for a month when they started sparing together. Fin didn't use her telekinesis because she could just freeze him on the spot or lift him a few feet off the floor. She still used it to her advantage, sometimes. She'd trip him, push him back, but Wade's agility more than made up for it, plus he could teleport. Fin especially enjoyed when they spared with Wade's katanas. She had some made, so they could spar properly, and not hurt each other too much. Wade was in a bad mood. Fin couldn't quite tell what was wrong with him. She didn't dip into his head unless she really had to. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" she said, after they warmed up. "Nothin'. Come on." He grabbed his swords and faced her. Fin kicked off her shoes. "Are you sure?" Wade charged her. Fin barely had time to block and dodge out of the way, when Wade was already charging back at her again. He was being more aggressive than Fin was used to. She blocked his swing. One of her swords slipped out of her hand but Wade didn't stop his barrage. Every swipe he made, Fin managed to block. Wade's eyes were fixed on hers. "WADE! STOP!" He kept going. Fin fell onto her back and before Wade had a chance to finish his attack Fin held out her hand and pushed him as hard as she could. He flew back and hit the wall. He was winded and maybe had a couple of cracked ribs. He'd be fine in a few seconds.

Fin threw down her sword and strode over to him. "What the hell was that?" She demanded. Wade looked up at her. "Oh Fin. Fuck you, and fuck this place. And fuck everything." Fin was so confused. She had pains all over her body, the adrenaline was clearly wearing off. Fin held out her arms and saw cuts and bruises and some blood dripping down onto the floor. "What the hell, Wade." She sat down next to him. "I can't do this anymore babe." He said with a small voice. "Wade, do what, can I have a look?" Wade nodded. He took her hand and she could feel herself healing. She didn't have to touch him to use his healing factor, but it certainly helped the process. While he held her hand, she started listening to his thoughts. I love you I'm so frustrated I love you can't go on like this anymore I love you god I love you… Fin wasn't surprised but she was slightly taken aback. "What..?" Wade leaned in closer to her. Fin didn't know if she wanted this. Not right now. She pulled back. Wade's eyes looked injured. Fin stood up and started walking towards the door of the gym. "So is that a no, then Fin?" Fin stopped walking. "Wade I'm sorry…" she started. She thought of everything that'd happened in her so called love life recently. Well, not recently, but the most recent. Logan. He'd broken her heart and ruined her trust. She didn't want to go through that again, but Wade didn't need to be burdened with it all. She turned back around. Wade was stood right behind her. "Babe… I won't hurt you. I won't do what he did…" Fin's heart started pounding in her chest. Who told him? She doubted it was Logan. Wade was kissing her before she had a chance to finish her thoughts. He held her close and gently. Fin kissed him back.


End file.
